Aura Reading
Aura reading is the psychic ability to perceive auras, normally invisible fields of energy that surround every living thing, this can be used to sense emotions, health, thoughts, or the targets moral alignment. They may also be able to sense auras surrounding inanimate objects. Aura reading is usually the manifestation of another ability more commonly Mediumship or any form of clairvoyance. One does not have to be born with the talent to be able to see auras. The technique to learn how to see auras only takes one minute to learn. However, it may take years to see auras well enough physically to glean all the information they can offer. Aura reading, as with most things psychic, is a lesson in patience. You may see auras right away, or within a few days of practice. You may not. You may see them initially, and then have a period of time where you don't seem to see anything. Although some people see colors almost immediately, others may practice for several months before colors start to appear. Keeping your chakras clean, especially your third eye, should aid in seeing them. As with any psychic work, DON'T STRAIN YOURSELF! Practice initially only a few minutes per day; as your eyes get used to refocusing, you may look at the aura for a longer period of time. If you feel any strain on your chakras, STOP. If your chakras begin to hurt, STOP, close them up, and don't practice anything for a few days. This goes for any time you overstrain your chakras. Aura reading can also be rather quintessential to life, because if you can read auras you can know how someone is mentally, physically and spiritually. Note: do not use the computer blank screens, those do not work. your aura is not purple (maybe it is), that is the computer light reflecting. :) hope this helped! To See Auras: Get a partner or stand in front of a mirror. The background (wall, etc) should be blank and preferably white. Rooms that aren't too bright usually seem to work better. Have the subject (or yourself) stand approximately 18 inches from the wall. To see the aura, look at the wall behind the person and a couple inches away from their body. The easiest places to see an aura for me is the right shoulder and around the head. Remember the 3-D stereogram pictures that were popular a few years ago, where the trick was to look a few inches into the "nose" to see the 3-D image? The trick to seeing auras uses the same concept. Look beyond where the person is standing. Ignore the person's body; if you look at them you'll lose the aura image. You should see an area around the person where the background wall may look lighter than the rest. If you can, try to see the color. If you had to pick any color (besides white) to describe this area, what would it be? Also, different areas of a person's aura may be different colors. The color you pick for one area may be different than another area. Once you think you see it, have them sway from side to side. The energy field you see should move with their movement. An after-image would not move with the person, it would only move as your own eyes moved. Also, after-images are the exact opposite color of what you were looking at; auras may be any color. You can try practising seeing an aura on fruits and crystals ,if you don't have a partner or a friend nearby to stand by the wall You can also practice seeing the various colors, however, by looking at after-images. Cut out several circles, each approximately 3-4 inches in diameter, from colored construction paper, or color them in with markers. You should end up having red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, white and black circles. Place one on a white piece of paper, and stare at it approx 30 seconds. Remove the circle and look at the white paper. You should see an afterimage, the exact opposite color of the circle you stared at. Bring the color into focus, and you may find your eyes refocusing a few inches deeper than the surface of the paper, just like looking at auras. Practice with each circle. Most people have little problem seeing the whitish area around people. A few months of practice, and you may notice that this whitish area separates into light yellows and blues and pinks. More practice, and these colors will separate further; oranges may be found where you once saw yellows, greens may be seen instead of light blue. An electric blue or purple area may also be seen close to the body, and this is the etheric body. The etheric body is quite vivid, and may be seen within a few months of practice, even while no specific colors are visible in the rest of the person's energy. Eventually, you may see the person's chakras, which may look like brighter energy areas, energy vortices, etc. If you are in school, try seeing the aura around your teachers and classmates. At work, look at the auras of your colleagues as they talk to you. Practice on your friends! But remember, while you may be looking at auras, others may think you're staring, so be discreet ;) Auras tend to have a base color, which determines the person's overall personality. Also, several other colors may be shown at various places around the body. These other colors may describe the person's current state of mind, as well as any ailments. Illnesses may be seen in the aura which have not yet manifested themselves physically. Although certain colors have a general meaning, these colors may mean something totally different to you. You will have to learn what each color (or combination of colors) means to you. For example, some people see pain as a red inflammation, while others may see it as a black splotch. Pink may mean love to one person, and shyness to another. While seeing the aura, feel it emotionally. Describe the color that you see in the way it feels to you. Listed below are the basic Aura Colors, these may vary depending on your sight. Auras "Aura" is the ever-changing flow of life energy around one's body; it can be harnessed for supernatural abilities, though not as extreme as showcased in some animes. (i.e., Dragonball Z) It is also known as "psi" "chi" and "ki". Everything in the Universe seems to be just a vibration. Every atom, every part of an atom, every electron, every elementary “particle”, even our thoughts and consciousness are just vibrations. Hence, we may define the Aura as a electro-photonic vibration response of an object to some external excitation (such as an ambient light for example). This definition is sufficient for the purpose of reading Auras, providing that we can train ourselves to see the Aura vibration. The most important property of the Aura seems to be the fact that it contains INFORMATION about the object. Training Now that you know what an aura is, we can now learn how to see them with your Third Eye. Note that this may not work instantly. Now, let's go see some energy! Sit in a comfortable position and begin meditating. Open up your Third Eye Chakra. To do so, look at the technique on this page. Imagine your Third Eye Chakra forming an energy link with your eyes. You may need to sit there for a minute or two while doing this step. Visualize your Third Eye Chakra becoming an actual eye in the middle of your forehead. Mentally tell yourself that your new "eye" can see deep into your surroundings and reveal the energy stored in every single molecule. You can then open your eyes and stop meditating. You might notice a neon green glow around the objects of your surroundings, which indicates the technique has worked. In order to fully inherit this ability, one must practice this technique a lot over a long period of time. Once you do inherit it, you won't have to perform the exercise, as you will be able to see auras at will. Moon watching 1)Wait for the night and make sure you can watch the moon without any cloud 2)Stare at the moon 3)If you start to see colors around the moon, don't watch them and wait until it is big 4)Stop when your eyes start to feel tired Aura Reading Category:All Abilities